


Meeting the Folks

by firefly124



Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AdventDrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Eileen didn’t usually get nervous about meeting new people.  She wasn’t sure why this was different.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560085
Kudos: 11





	Meeting the Folks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [teddy bear holding an ornament](https://imgur.com/PcdjZlU).

Eileen wasn’t sure why she felt nervous about meeting these new people that were coming down for Christmas. Sure, they were hunters, but from what Sam had told her, they weren’t the shoot-first-ask-later types just because someone used to be dead. Most of them were practically kids, for that matter. 

Maybe it was the fact most of them had known Sam long before Eileen had met him. Even though she’d met his true family already, this felt kind of like meeting the parents.

“Are you sure they’ll like these?” she asked. She held up the stuffed bear that was clasping a red star ornament. The others in the bag included a tiger, a mouse, a cat, and a dog.

“The sales clerk assured me that they would be the perfect stocking stuffers for young adults,” Castiel replied, his fingers moving at an even pace clearly meant to calm her down. “I believe that the sheriffs will find them endearing as well.

“Then what are you giving them?” she asked.

“I decided to be practical,” the angel replied. “But since that means everyone, well almost everyone, is getting a variation on the same thing, I can’t say what it is.”

Oh shit. That meant he must’ve gotten her something too. Or was he worried she’d tell Sam? Either way, she should figure out what to get him. What the hell did you give an angel for Christmas?

Motion to her left caught her eye, and Eileen spotted Sam coming into the room.

“That’s cute,” he said. “For the girls?”

“Yeah. Do you think they’ll like them?”

“Of course they will.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, then stepped back to continue. “And even if they think it’s silly or whatever, they’ll be pleased that you thought of them, despite not knowing them.”

“That is a good point,” Castiel said. “Would you not feel the same way about a gift any of them chose to give you?”

Oh.

“Thank you,” she said. “That’s a good point.”

“And they’re going to love you,” Sam said, “no matter if you gave them anything or not.”

“I think you might be a little biased,” she replied, “but thanks.”

Sam lowered his face to hers, and just before she closed her eyes, Eileen saw Cas duck out of the room with an oddly sad smile. She quickly forgot that, however, as Sam pulled her into his arms and she very thoroughly kissed him.


End file.
